residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mercenaries Escape
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' The Mercenaries Mode in Code Genesis is very similar to the Mercenaries Mode in Resident Evil 5 with some major changes. You choose whomever you want to kill as many monsters as you can and score as high as you can. Some bonus unlockables like costumes and layouts can only be unlocked with high scores in the Mercenaries mode as well as in both co-op-online single player and offline single player. There are floodlights that replace the time totems from the fifth game and they are scattered around the maps; you must destroy them to gain more time in order to kill more enemies. The difference with this Mercenaries Mode is that when the game opens up, the character of your choice says a beginning phrase before starting. They also come with their own character music as they did in the fourth installment of the series. Also, Ivan is not given a knife, but can instead use his fists when pressing the L1, R1 buttons at the same time, a given inspired by Travis Grady's character from Silent Hill Origins, where his character can punch enemies. Timing and Scoring As we all know, the Mercenaries mode's main goal is to gather as many points as possible in the limited time period and in some instances, that can be a challenge. The player in this game starts with a 2:00 timer that immediately starts counting down as it did in the fifth game. You use a melee attack to destroy the floodlights and the number of them differs based on the map type. The time replenishes 30 and 1:30 seconds and each time floodlight can only be smashed once. As usual, you can always add time (5 seconds) by killing enemies with melee attacks. RE: CG Mercenaries Unlockables *An A+ is required for all unlockables: 40,000+ points single, 80,000+ co-op. *A+ on Stage - will unlock City Limits (already unlocked) *A+ on Stage 1 will unlock River's Edge *A+ on Stage 2 will unlock Hospital *A+ on Stage 3 will unlock Air Field *A+ on Stage 4 will unlock Police Station *A+ on Stage 5 will unlock Dark Carnival *A+ on Stage 6 will unlock Beach *A+ on Stage 7 will unlock Junkyard *A+ on Stage 8 will unlock Abandoned Township *A+ on Stage 9 will unlock Isle Alexandria *A+ on Stage 10 will unlock Area 51 Ranks There is no "F" rank; the only way to 'fail' is to die. The scoring is also a little bit different. While there are generally more enemies spawing this time, to prevent the player from becoming overwhelmed, the score for each kill is also doubled as well which means that the expectations for achieving a certain rank have also changed. Single Player *"SS" - 150,000+ *"S" - 100,000 - 95,999 *"A" - 80,000 - 59,999 *"B" - 20,000 - 39,999 *"C" - 10,000 - 19,999 *"D" - 0 - 9,999 Duo *"SS" - 350,000+ *"S" - 160,000 - 175,999 *"A" - 130,000 - 160,999 *"B" - 80,000 - 99,999 *"C" - 50,000 - 70,999 *"D" - 0 - 40,999 Characters The Mercenaries allows players to play as the following characters, with alternate outfits having alternate inventories. *Chris Redfield *Alex Wesker *Rose Bedford *Albert Wesker *Jill Valentine *Claire Redfield *Ivan Demidov *Leon Kennedy *HUNK *Ada Wong Chris Chris (BSAA) Default Costume *M92F Handgun 50 Loaded Shots *Mossberg 590A1 12 Loaded Shots *Hand Grenade x5 *Flash Grenade x4 *First Aid Spray *Handgun Ammo x50 *Shotgun Shells x30 Melee attacks: *After a successful headshot: Straight, a powerful move which will kill most enemies. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Hook, a weak attack which can be used to set up the devastating 3-hit co-op combo, it is incapable of dropping an enemy to the floor unless it is the killing blow. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Kick, a simple, medium powered kick which will floor any enemy it connects against. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Uppercut, a powerful move which will kill most enemies. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Neckbreaker, instantly kills any enemy. *After a enemy is dropped to the floor: Stomp, a powerful stomping attack which will more than likely kill a wounded enemy. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Haymaker, an extremely powerful punch capable of killing any enemy it hits. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Backhand, an extremely powerful backhand blow capable of killing any enemy it hits. Chris (Apocalypse) Unlocked by getting an A rank on City Limits *Gatling Gun *L.Hawk *Two Rocket Launchers (take up 1 inventory slot each) *Zastava M93 Black Arrow *Magnum Ammo x6 Melee attacks: See Chris (B.S.A.A) Chris (Jamaican) Unlocked by getting an A rank on River's Edge *5 Rotten Eggs *M92F Handgun 50 Loaded Shots *First Aid Spray *Spectre M4 *Handgun Ammo x10 Melee attacks: See Chris (B.S.A.A) 'Alex' Alex (Umbrella Executive) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Air Field *Taurus PT92 HADES Handgun Custom Unlimited Ammo *Mauser Zig-Zag 8 Loaded Shots *M32 MGL Grenade Launcher *Proximity Bombs X5 *Handgun Ammo x50 Melee attacks: *After a successful headshot: Cobra Strike, very similar to Wesker's, it is an instant kill to all enemies or infected. (The difference between thrust punch and cobra strike is that the Cobra Strike is done left-handed while the Thrust Punch is right handed; also, the Cobra Strike is the only move Alex does left-handed.) *After a successful armshot (Front): Twist Kick, a very weak kick which can set up the devastating 3-hit combo. *After a successful armshot (Back): Jaguar Kick, a simple step kick which sets enemies up for the devastating 3-hit combo. (This is the only kick from his leg). *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Tiger Uppercut, a powerful uppercut-motion palm strike which has a tendency to instantly kill any regular infected. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Throat Slit, instantly kills any enemy. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Elbow Crush, a powerful attack which uses Alex's elbow in an immediate kill. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Mind Games, an extremely powerful luchadore grapple which causes its victims head to explode. *3rd Strike combo (Back): End of Days, similar to a Kyokushin Karate Roundhouse, except Alex will go airbourne. It will kill any enemy it connects against. Alex (Scientist) Unlocked by getting an S rank on Isle Alexandria *Taurus PT92 HADES Handgun Custom Unlimited Ammo *Colt Army Model 1860 *M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle *Hand Grenades x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: See Alex (Umbrella Executive) In addition, Alex also has the ability to charge at incredible speed and take the form of his enemies for a short period of time when prompted by pressing the right analog stick in; using this ability causes Alex to lose a small amount of health. Dashing into enemies damages them. When dashing, the player can steer Alex to a limited extent by tilting the right analog stick. If the player presses RT on the Xbox 360 or R1 on the PS3, Alex performs a dashing knee kick that can be used both to damage enemies or make Alex stop dashing. The player can also stop Alex from dashing by running him into a wall or another structure. 'Rose' Rose (Scientist) Unlocked by getting an A rank on City Limits *AMT Hardballer 30 Loaded Shots *AK-74 Machine Gun 50 Loaded Shots *Grenade Launcher w/ 12 Flash Rounds *Ruger Super Redhawk 12 Loaded Shots *Machine Gun Ammo x150 *First Aid Spray Melee: *After a successful headshot: Crane Kick, a Martial Arts variation of a kick that will strike her opponent's head in an instant kill. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Right Hook, a punch that incapacitates an enemy for a short time. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Neck Breaker, Rose will come up behind her enemy, wrap both arms around their throat and press her feet into their spine, snapping their neck in an instant kill. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Sulfuric Acid Spray, a move where Rose pulls out a can of mace that immobilizes her foes for a short while. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Head Grab, a violent grapple similar to Beth's, Rose lands on her enemies shoulders knee-first and uses her leg strength to snap her victims neck. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Body Slam, Rose will rush her enemy, jump into the air and slam her entire body onto her enemy's chest resulting in an instant kill. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Chest-to-Foot Finish, Rose will jump into the air and slam both of her feet into her enemy's chest in a wicked kick boxing maneuver, resulting in instant death. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Back Stabber, Rose will come up behind her enemy, grab both of their arms and stab her knife into their back repeatedly, resulting in instant death. Rose (Night Lady) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Hospital *M93R 25 Loaded Shots *Jail Breaker 10 Loaded Shots *Stun Rod *First Aid Spray *Handgun Ammo x50 *Shotgun Ammo x150 Melee: See Rose (Scientist) Rose (Apocalypse) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Police Station *H&K P8 Handgun *H&K MP5 Machine Gun *Savage 10FP *Proximity Bomb x5 *Hand Grenades x5 *Herb (GxG) Melee: See Rose (Scientist) 'Wesker' Wesker (Apocalypse) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Police Station *Samurai Edge Handgun 15 Loaded Shots *Hydra Shotgun 6 Loaded Shots *L. Hawk Magnum 8 Loaded Shots *Proximity Bomb x5 *Handgun Ammo x50 *Magnum Ammo x6 Melee: *After a successful headshot: Cobra Strike, very similar to his Thrust Punch from Resident Evil 4, it is an instant kill to all regular enemies. (The difference between thrust punch and cobra strike is that the Cobra Strike is done left-handed while the Thrust Punch is right handed; also, the Cobra Strike is the only move Wesker does left-handed.) *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Panther Fang, a strong hook-motion Kyokushin Karate flat-hand chop which is capable of beheading wounded enemies and setting up the devastating 3-hit combo. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Jaguar Kick, a simple step kick which sets enemies up for the devastating 3-hit combo.(This is the only kick from his leg) *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Tiger Uppercut, a powerful uppercut-motion palm strike which has a tendency to instantly kill any regular foes. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Mustang Kick, a powerful thrusting kick of simple street origin, capable of killing any regular, wounded enemies who have taken any amount of damage beforehand. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Windfall, a powerful Kyokushin Karate Axe Kick which deals heavy damage to any enemy unfortunate enough to be lying down. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Ghost Butterfly, an extremely powerful double-forearm strike which will kill any enemy it hits. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Rhino Charge, a instant kill, Wesker drives his hand violently through his victims chest. Wesker (Uroboros) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Dark Carnival *Repeating Crossbow *Grenade Launcher *Explosive Rounds x10 *Arrows x15 Melee: See Wesker (Apocalypse). Special Attack: Uroboros Annihalator Wesker now has an arm attack that can only be used when it is glowing red. Press the R3 button to activate the transformation and then position Wesker to where the enemy(s) is standing and press the attack button. Wesker will instantly decimate all enemies that are standing directly in front of him in one broad sweep or a single crush. You have to see it for yourself! It will take at least 30-45 seconds on the clock to regenerate his arm so use the attack wisely! 'Jill' Jill (Apocalypse) Unlocked by getting an A rank on River's Edge *Jericho 941 25 Loaded Shots *H&K MP5 150 Loaded Shots *Flash Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray *Handgun Ammo x50 *Machine Gun Ammo x150 Melee: *After a successful headshot: High Kick, Left Roundhouse to the face *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Spin Kick, a simple, quick Capoeira style kick which sends Jill's enemies reeling back, open for the devastating combo. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Reverse Roundhouse, a weak kick that sets the enemy up for a combo attack. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Sweep Kick, a straight kick to the face. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Head Grab, a violent grapple similar to Sheva's, Jill lands on her enemies shoulders knee-first and uses her leg strength to snap her victims neck. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Double Knee Drop, a violent jumping attack in which Jill drops all her weight onto the enemies chest with her knees. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Flip Kick, a powerful attack where Jill performs a flash kick, destroying the enemy's head. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Cartwheel Kick, an extremely powerful Vale Tudo attack in which Jill performs a cartwheel and drops the enemies to the floor face first with extreme force. 'Claire' Claire Redfield (Huntress) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Beach. *AMP Technical Services DSR-1 *Hydra 10 Loaded Shors *Grenade Launcher 10 Loaded Nitrogen Rounds *First Aid Spray *Golden Eggs x3 Melee: *After a successful headshot: Cross Chop, a powerful attack where Claire severs her enemy's heads at the neck, destroying the head entirely. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Spinning Kick, a kick that spins Claire's body entirely before her foot contacts the head of any poor enemy in her way, sending them falling backwards. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Back Kick, a similar kick much like Jill's Roundhouse. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Uppercut, Chris has taught Claire such a move and it acts similar to his. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Knee, Claire will draw up her knee and strike down her foes. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Double Impale, Much like Sheva's Impale ability, Claire will jump onto an enemy's chest and drive two knives into her foe's head, resulting in death. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Nut Cracker, A fun technique. Claire will slide onto her back and drive both of her legs into her enemy's...well...lowers. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Surprise!, Claire will stun her enemy by jumping into the air, wrapping both legs around the head, and flip them hard to the ground. 'Ivan' Ivan (Junkyard Dog) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Junkyard. *Markarov 30 Loaded Shots *Lupara 10 Loaded Rounds *Rocket Launcher *Flash Grenades *Herb (GxR) Melee: *After a successful headshot: Zek, Ivan will grab his enemy in a tight bearhug, watch them struggle for several moments before smashing his head into their own, either killing or immobilizing for several moments. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Kulak, a tight fisted blow to the face of Ivan's enemies will send them back or kill if already taken damage. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Nalët Strike, a blow in which Ivan swings both his hands from side to side several times into his enemy's face. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Beluga Bash, Ivan will shoulder his elbow into his enemy. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Zalom Blow, a strike that Ivan makes to the spine of his enemies, in a cross-chop motion with his palm. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Uspekhov!, Ivan will yell out this word and stomp onto the face of his enemy. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Raskol, A powerful, gory move in which Ivan grabs both of his enemy's arms and with a fierce yell, rips their entire body in half. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Russian Roulette, Ivan will chuckle, take out his gun and take a shot to the back of his foe's head, severing the spine and resulting in instant death. Ivan (WW2 Soldier) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Abandoned Township *Hydra 10 Loaded Shots *Dragunov SVD 20 Loaded Rounds *Smith and Wesson Model 29 *Herb (GxG) *Shotgun Ammo x10 Melee: See Ivan (Junkyard) 'Leon' Leon (Government) Default Costume *Beretta Px4 Handgun *80.002 Assault Rifle *Proximity Bombs x3 *Machine Gun Rounds x100 *First Aid Spray Melee: *After a successful headshot: Muay Thai, Leon will slam the opponent with his knee (sending him airborne) as hard and often as possible. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Roundhouse Kick, This is the same kick Leon uses in the 4th main game. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Riot Breaker, Leon will do an attack similar to Krauser's low attack that can target and disperse an entire crowd of enemies. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Thrust Kick, Leon does a forward thrust kick that makes the enemy fly back. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Back Kick, Leon will kick his foe in the back. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Government Law, Leon will aim his gun and shoot his enemy, resulting in an instant kill. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Red Steel, Leon will take his knife, spin once, duck low and thrust his blade into his enemy's chest before thrusting it upwards, cutting them from gut to face in an instant kill. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Kennedy Crush, Leon will do a move similar to Beth's Spinning Kick, but instead, he will jump into the air, kick his enemy in the back several times in rapid procession while staying suspended in midair for a short time. Leon (R.P.D.) Unlocked by getting an A rank on Police Station *Heckler and Kosh VP70 *Franchi SPAS- 12 10 Loaded Rounds *Hand Grenades x5 *Handgun Ammo x50 *First Aid Spray Melee: See Leon (Government) 'Ada' Ada Wong (Red Dress) Unlocked by getting an S rank on Area 51 *Heckler & Koch MG4 150 Loaded Shots *H&K P8 30 Loaded Shots *Zastava M93 Black Arrow 12 Loaded Shots *Incendiary Grenades X5 *First Aid Spray Melee: *After a successful headshot: Jaw Breaker, Ada performs a wicked high kick to the face, resulting in immediate death to weaker enemies. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Fan Kick, This attack is a similar version of Leon's Roundhouse Kick but with a little more added speed that knocks the enemies back and in some instances, kills them with a single shot. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Thrust Kick, Again, this move is the same as Leon's Thrust kick with a little more spin to it. *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Bait and Catch, Ada will perform a move similar to Excella's Humiliate tactic, only she will use her hand against her enemie's chin before slashing their face with her knife. Sometimes this results in an instant kill. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Spine Tap, Ada will drive the heel of her foot into her enemies' back, sending them tumbling. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Shoot to Kill, Ada will aim her gun down and shoot, resulting in instant death. Commonly similar to Barry's "Miranda Rights" move. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Double Agent, Ada will chuckle quietly, move in a provocative gesture before swinging her handgun and shooting her foe in the head. *3rd Strike combo (Back): Maneater, Ada will swing up from behind her foe, wrap her arms in a wicked grapple around her enemies' throat and deliver a deadly shot right to their head, resulting in instant death. Ada (Japanese School Girl) Unlocked by getting an S rank on Beach *Remington Spartan 310 *S&W M500 *M32 MGL (Grenade Launcher) *Stun Rod *First Aid Spray Melee: See Ada (Red Dress) 'HUNK' HUNK Unlocked by getting an SS rank on Area 51 *Spectre M4 150 Loaded Shots *Submachine Gun Ammo x100 *Jail Breaker 8 Loaded Shots *Hand Grenades X5 *First Aid Spray Melee: *After a successful headshot: Hammer, HUNK will swing his fist and crack his foe across the temple, sending them stumbling to their knees. *After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Cement Kick, With its painful namesake, HUNK will swing his foot into his enemie's head in a wicked kick that will send them reeling and even kill them after one successful hit. *After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Suplex, This is self-explanatory. HUNK grabs the enemy and does an overhead Suplex (sometimes smashing the enemies' head in one go). *After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Metal Fan, HUNK will swing his metal arm three times with a similar effect to Barry Burton's Hurricane technique. *After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Nerve Ending, HUNK will deliver several blows to an enemy's nerves, resulting in an instant kill. *After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Hell Smash, Like Wesker's Windfall technique, HUNK will bring his heel down upon a fallen foe's face in an instant kill move. *3rd Strike combo (Front): Firing Squad, HUNK will aim his gun and unleash several shots to his enemie's vital points of their body. *3rd Strike combo (Back): G-Shot, HUNK will drive his fist into his enemie's vital pressure points and as they turn, HUNK will then shoot his foe directly in between the eyes. (This could be a nod to the fight with William Birkin in RE:2 and Darkside Chronicles.) Arena Achieving a B grade or higher on any level except Area 51 will unlock the next map. City Limits *Enemies: Zombies, Hunter G, Licker Alpha, Crow, Cerberus, G-Infant. The same area from the campaign mode where the t2-virus had been released in the city. A certain amount of time after the round begins, the G-Infants will arrive in the area. If he is killed, more Infants will eventually spawn in. River's Edge *Enemies: Water-Logged Zombies, Crows, Moths, Hunter G II, Bandersnatch II. The swampy rivers where Sheva and Josh needed the fuel in order to power the cargo transport and the flashlights for the woods, although now the entire area is well lit. Although they were not encountered at this stage in the campaign, several Bandersnatch II types will cause trouble for the player. Hospital *Enemies: Zombies, Doctor Zombies, Cerberus, Osiris. The hospital where Chris and the others had to battle the U-10 monster. Now there is no boss, but Osiris monsters that will become a nuisance with their rapid spawn rate and their incapacitate ability with their claws. Air Field *Enemies: Zombies, Moths, Parasites, Hunter G, Cerberus, G-Infant. An airfield where Major Vanek was fought in the campaign mode. Filled with various planes and dangers of epic proportions, Hunter G's and a G-Infant lead the undead into battle. There are a few traps like oil drums that can be ignited to set the dead and creatures on fire. Police Station *Enemies: Guards, Zombies, Cerberus, Crows, Hunter G, Licker Alpha. The very life of the BSAA after the zombie outbreak takes place in the beginning of the game. There are buildings and tents that you must locate time floodlights and avoid the Cerberus that emerge from darkened locations. They are led by Licker Alpha's. Dark Carnival *Enemies: Zombies, Bats, Guards, Hunter G II, Hannibal Insect, Feral. One of only two areas not directly taken from the campaign, this map is based on a twisted and demented carnival. The battle here is difficult, as the Zombies tend to hide behind booths, and their moves are somewhat faster. Making matters worse is the Hunter G II and Feral that spawn at least twice in both player's paths. The Feral's bite can cause instant death. Beach *Enemies: Zombies, Crows, Guards, Hunter G, Glimmer II, Eliminator. The beach outside of the facility near Isle Alexandria, where Chris and Rose had to do battle with the Incubator. Making things slightly easier is the fact that no boss appears but now you have Eliminator's to worry about. Making things harder is the fact that the Glimmer and Eliminators will do their best to blow away the player. Junkyard *Enemies: Zombies, Cerberus, Moths, Parasites, Reaper X. The junkyard where Claire and Leon encounter Ivan and his team. What makes it difficult here is that there are Reaper X spawning here as much as they had done in five's The Mines. There IS a tripwire element placed here to send the zombies tumbling, which gives you a moment to kill them. Abandoned Township *Enemies: Zombies, Licker Alpha, Ripper, Bat, Osiris. The ghost town of Cyprus where Jill encountered Karl Taylor and had to fight him. In here, there are many places for the dead to hide and Licker Alpha's to leap down at you. This stage becomes the most difficult as well granted there are many places for the time floodlights to be and setting during the daytime, they will generally be difficult to find. Isle Alexandria *Enemies: Guards, Zombies, Hunter G, Hunter G II, Cerberus, Bandersnatch II. The main facility where Alex had done his research and experiments. The Cerberus G-10 Types may be gone, but in their place are a steady stream of ultra-dangerous Styx and Hunter G II, sometimes appearing more than one at a time (After killing the initial one), and which have a distressing tendency to get back up after they are "killed". For a small advantage, there is a secret Grenade Launcher with flame rounds hidden near the high ladder, and at the top of the crane control tower is a zipline that leads to a pair of Rocket Launchers. The Hunter G II appear in "waves" and the next wave will arrive after the previous has been killed. Area 51 *Enemies: Zombies, Hannibal Insect, Glimmer II, Cerberus, G Infant, Red G-Infant. One of only two Mercenaries levels not directly lifted from the campaign mode, the Area 51 level takes place, as the name suggests, in the believed area of the US government's secret research base amid a large nuclear test site. Pristine hallways abound, making grenades, land mines, and shotguns very useful. With this unique level comes a unique enemy not seen in the campaign: a red and much tougher version of the G-Infant, with a flaming body that inflicts even more damage and the ability to soak up much more punishment. Fortunately, a parasite sticks out of his back; inflicting any damage at all on it is usually enough to stagger this G-Infant. After he is killed, ordinary G-Infants and Red Infants will spawn in. Ending Quotes Depending on how high the player's score is at the end of the game, Alex will say one of the following phrases: *"Perhaps you should rest..." - D or C Rank *"Time's up, let us leave!" C or B Rank *"This mission is over. Return to me, my children." B or A Rank *"When you return, I will personally reward you." Duo - B or A Rank *"I am mightily impressed!" Duo - A or S Rank *"Ah yes! Truly you are a fine soldier!" S or SS Rank *"I do not believe it. You have certainly proven your worth to me!" SS Rank *"Absolutely amazing! I certainly had not expected that!" SS Rank Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC)